imagine_dragonsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Demons
Demons – piosenka zespołu Imagine Dragons, znajdująca się w Continued Silence EP oraz Night Visions jako czwarta. Dnia 22 października został wydany singiel w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Teledysk Został wydany 7 maja 2013 roku w Las Vegas. Teledysk zawiera zdjęcia z koncertu. Różne postacie są tam przedstawione, które doświadczyły trudnych chwil w swoim życiu. Klip kończy się z dedykacją dla Tylera Robinsona, który był wielkim fanem zespołu Imagine Dragons ale niestety w 2013 roku zmarł na raka mając zaledwie 17 lat. Tekst piosenki: When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide When the curtain's call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you made Don't wanna let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't wanna hide the truth No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Tłumaczenie: Kiedy dni są zimne, A wszystkie karty spasowane A święci, których widzimy Są zrobieni ze złota Kiedy marzenia się rozpadają, A ci, których czcimy są najgorsi ze wszystkich I krew powoli stygnie Chcę ukryć prawdę, Chcę Cię ochronić Ale z tą bestią w środku Nie mamy gdzie się ukryć Nieważne czym się dzielimy wciąż jesteśmy stworzeni z chciwości To jest mój drugi świat *** To jest mój drugi świat Kiedy poczujesz moje ciepło Spójrz w moje oczy Tam kryją się moje demony Tam kryją się moje demony Nie podchodź zbyt blisko W środku panuje mrok Tam kryją się moje demony Tam kryją się moje demony Kiedy kurtyna opada To koniec wszystkiego Kiedy światła gasną Grzesznicy się czołgają W ten sposób oni kopią Twój grób A ta maskarada Nadejdzie, przywołując cię Do bałaganu, który zrobiłeś Nie chcę Cię zawieść, Ale jestem uwiązany przez piekielne męki Jednak to wszystko jest dla Ciebie Nie chcę ukrywać prawdy Nieważne co z siebie dajemy Wciąż jesteśmy stworzeni z chciwości To jest mój drugi świat To jest mój drugi świat Kiedy poczujesz moje ciepło Spójrz w moje oczy Tam kryją się moje demony Tam kryją się moje demony Nie podchodź zbyt blisko W środku panuje mrok Tam kryją się moje demony Tam kryją się moje demony Mówią, że ty sam to powodujesz Ja mówię, że to zależy od losu To jest splecione z moją duszą Muszę pozwolić Ci odejść Twoje oczy, one lśnią tak jasno Chcę ocalić to światło Nie mogę stąd uciec Chyba że pokażesz mi jak Kiedy poczujesz moje ciepło Spójrz w moje oczy Tam kryją się moje demony Tam kryją się moje demony Nie podchodź zbyt blisko W środku jest mrok Tam kryją się moje demony Tam kryją się moje demony *** kingdom come znaczy drugie życie, drugi świat. Źródło: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,imagine_dragons,demons.html Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Night Visions